


Wish

by red_crate



Series: Gift Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “Technically, it's morning. It's after 5:48.” He smirked at the put-upon sigh Peter let out. He could see the tiny pleased smile threatening to break out across his face. “Which means it's your birthday.”





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlasherFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Reb. Here is a tiny fluff fic to celebrate!

 

 

Chris knee walked up the bed as quietly as possible. He carefully set down the plate he had brought, before leaning down to place a kiss between Peter's bare shoulders. He smiled against the sleep warm skin when Peter cracked an eye to look at him with mild skepticism.

“Good morning.” Chris smiled into the crook of Peter's neck.

Peter smiled, eyes slipping shut once more. “It's not even morning yet, Christopher.” He took a deep breath and stretched beneath Chris languidly before shifting onto his back.

The sun wasn't up yet, though the very first hint of morning was starting to break over the horizon. Chris moved so he was straddled across Peter's waist, and reached down to twine their fingers together.

“Technically, it is. It's after 5:48.” He smirked at the put-upon sigh Peter let out. He could see the tiny pleased smile threatening to break out across his face. “Which means it's your birthday.”

Peter sat up suddenly, winding his free arm around Chris’ waist, and nuzzled his neck. After placing an open kiss against his pulse, Peter said, “you're such a sap.” Chris could feel the smile on Peter's face. “If everyone else knew, no one would take you seriously anymore.”

Chris pressed his forehead against Peter's, bumping them together in a teasing rebuff. “No one would believe you.” He leaned over to retrieve the small plate he brought back with him.

Arching a brow, Peter asked, “you made cupcakes?”

“No. I asked Allison to make some yesterday, and I brought one back home for you.” Chris untangled their fingers and picked up the lighter sitting next to the dessert.

Softly, Peter cooed “ _family effort_.” His eyes sparkled in the reflection of the single candle Chris lit.

“That's right, so you better enjoy this.” Chris grinned.

“Are you going to sing for me?” Peter was clearly enjoying himself, which was what Chris wanted.

“Just blow out your candle,” Chris rolled his eyes, “so I can blow _you._ ”

“Now that's what I call encouragement.” Peter closed his eyes and waited for a moment before blowing out the candle. He ducked in and gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

After setting the cupcake back down, this time on the bedside table, Chris wrapped a hand around the back of Peter's neck. He kissed him deeply. For all of his supposed impatience, Chris kept the kiss slow, running his hands indulgently over Peter's shoulders and chest. He let out a small noise when Peter used his hands to frame Chris’ throat, thumbs brushing the underside of his jaw. It was sweet and easy, everything Chris and Peter had spent years fighting for.

When they parted, Chris whispered, “Happy birthday.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
